Call centers provide a wide array of services through sessions that may include both a voice session and a data session. In a call center environment, it is important to record, store, and communicate voice and data sessions efficiently. Prior call center systems provided rigid schedules against which voice and/or data sessions were recorded for a particular service representative. A drawback to this approach is that the work schedule of a particular service representative may not be consistent with the recording schedule that is established. This may cause the call center to dedicate hardware and/or software resources unnecessarily.